theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
11 Louds Saltando
25 de noviembre del 2016 2 de diciembre del 2016 16 de diciembre del 2016 17 de diciembre del 2016 17 de diciembre del 2016 17 de diciembre del 2016 19 de diciembre del 2016 22 de diciembre del 2016 |código= 201 |escrito= Sammie Crowley, Whitney Wetta, Kevin Sullivan |dirigido= Chris Savino |storyboard= Jordan Rosato, Miguel Puga |anterior= Homespun (Primera Temporada) |siguiente= Intern for the Worse }} 11 Louds a Leapin' es el primer y segundo episodio de la Segunda Temporada de la serie, el número 53 y 54 en general, y el primer especial de media hora de la serie. Sinopsis La familia Loud se está preparando para la navidad, sin embargo, sucede lo impensable para Lincoln: ¡su trineo llegó al patio de su vecino! Lincoln y Clyde intentarán hacer una misión para rescatar el trineo y terminar por encontrar algunos secretos del Sr. Grouse. Trama Primera Parte Es sólo un día más hasta el día de Navidad. Lincoln está a punto de salir para montar su trineo. Cuando se va, encuentra a sus hermanas, cada una haciendo una actividad antes de que llegue la fiesta. Luna está tratando de componer una nueva canción, pero parece tener problemas para hacer sus letras. Luan está tratando de llegar a 12 chistes navideños para su "12 Chistes de Navidad". Leni ha hecho un nuevo vestido, pero lo hizo fuera del tinsel de mamá. Lori está llamando a Bobby para preguntar si él encontró el regalo perfecto para ella, pero no puede decidir qué darle. Papá está haciendo el pudin de higo, y necesita que alguien lo pruebe. Lynn y Lucy están buscando en todos los rincones de la casa tratando de encontrar los regalos que mamá y papá escondieron. Lola está tratando de actuar muy bien para que pueda aparecer en la lista de Santa, pero Lisa contradice esto diciendo que con la cantidad de tiempo que queda hasta navidad, es menos probable que tenga éxito. Cuando Lincoln sale de la casa, cae presa de una de las muchas trampas de renos de Lana, diciendo que quiere una como mascota. En el patio trasero, Lincoln está a punto de montar su trineo en el tobogán de su casa. Se precipita por el tobogán, pero en cuestión de segundos, el trineo golpea una roca y sufre un destino terrible: aterriza en el patio del señor Grouse. Lincoln está descontento con esto, diciendo que cualquier cosa que aterriza en el patio del Sr. Grouse nunca vuelve. Lincoln llama a Clyde y le dice sobre el incidente de trineo, y los dos inmediatamente idean un plan para recuperarlo. Mientras Clyde canta villancicos de Navidad al Sr. Grouse, Lincoln se mete en el patio del Sr. Grouse para agarrar el trineo, pero en el proceso, hace un ruido fuerte que atrapa la atención del Sr. Grouse. Él entra en su patio trasero, e inmediatamente toma el trineo en su casa. Ahora que el trineo está en casa del Sr. Grouse, recuperarlo ahora es una tarea más difícil. Por suerte para ellos, el Sr. Grouse está saliendo de su casa, y Lincoln podría usar esa oportunidad para recuperarla. Como Clyde observa desde afuera al Sr. Grouse, él termina por caer en una de las trampas de Lana, que lo arroja lejos. Mientras que Lincoln investiga la casa, él descubre que el Sr. Grouse solía tener un trineo como él cuando él tenía la edad de Lincoln. En ese momento, se las arregla para encontrar su trineo, pero inmediatamente después, el Sr. Grouse llega a casa y comienza a abrir la puerta, sorprendiendo a Lincoln. Segunda Parte Cuando el señor Grouse entra en su casa, Lincoln se ve obligado a esconderse. Después de que él evade con éxito a su vecino varias veces, Lincoln es atrapado por él cuando él intenta escaparse a través de la puerta trasera. Lincoln, asustado de que el señor Grouse lo capturara, accidentalmente lanza su trineo en el aire en estado de shock, haciendo que se rompa cuando golpea el suelo. Lincoln dejó un lío mientras trataba de esconderse de él, el señor Grouse le ordenó que limpiara el desorden. Mientras Lincoln limpia, el Sr. Grouse recibe una llamada de uno de los miembros de su familia, donde dice que no puede visitarlos. Mientras él está en el teléfono, Lincoln nota que el Sr. Grouse es un miembro de una familia grande, igual que él. Cuando Lincoln trata de preguntarle al señor Grouse por qué no ve a su familia durante la navidad, el señor Grouse, que no quiere hablar de eso, y, después, escolta a Lincoln fuera de su casa. Cuando Lincoln regresa a casa, el resto de la familia se ve ocupada de sus asuntos. Cuando Lincoln llama la atención, dice que sabe la razón por la cual el Sr. Grouse está tan malhumorado en navidad. Inicialmente, las hermanas están disgustadas debido a la actitud gruñona del Sr. Grouse en esta época, pero después de explicar toda la historia, las hermanas son tocadas. Se dan cuenta de que porque se preocuparon por lo que querían lograr durante la navidad, nunca pensaron en lo que el Sr. Grouse realmente quería. Esta revelación hace que Luna se dé cuenta de por qué tuvo problemas para llegar a la letra: no tenía el espíritu de la Navidad. Ahora que todos lo saben, saben cómo levantar el espíritu del señor Grouse. Por la noche, cuando el señor Grouse se despierta, escucha un coro afuera. Se acerca a la puerta y ve a la familia Loud y a la familia McBride cantando la canción que Luna escribió. Cuando terminan la canción, Lincoln le da a Sr. Grouse un regalo: un boleto de autobús para ver a su familia. El señor Grouse es tocado por la gratitud de la familia, que los invita a su casa a celebrar la Navidad con él. Mientras las dos familias decoran la casa, el Sr. Grouse decide devolver sus artículos confiscados como muestra de gratitud. Lori le dice a Clyde que está de pie bajo un muérdago, y le da un beso, haciendo que Clyde se ruborice. Al día siguiente, el día de navidad, la familia Loud está rodeada por sus regalos recientemente abiertos. Lori abre el regalo más grande que recibió, Bobby , ya que no pudo pensar en un buen regalo, por lo que se dio a sí mismo como un regalo. Lisa logró obtener pruebas de que Santa existe, y dejó un regalo debajo del sofá. Lynn y Lucy sacan el regalo, y se revela que es para Lincoln. Lincoln lo abre, y se da cuenta de que es un trineo. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que es similar a la que el señor Grouse solía poseer. Curioso, Lincoln sale de la casa y ve a Sr. Grouse empaquetando sus cosas en un taxi antes de que él se vaya. Lincoln agradece al Sr. Grouse por el regalo, pero el Sr. Grouse le asegura que debe agradecer a Santa. Mientras Lincoln se prepara para montar su nuevo trineo, él sufre el mismo accidente, pero esta vez, el trineo se estrella a través de una de las ventanas del señor Grouse. Mientras el Sr. Grouse grita el nombre de Lincoln con rabia, Lincoln rápidamente sale de la escena. Luan se las arregla para decir un juego de palabras relacionadas con la navidad, y en celebración, dice "Feliz Navidad" a los espectadores, cuando de repente, se ve atrapado en una de las trampas de Lana, donde Lana erróneamente cree que finalmente atrapó un reno. Personajes * Lincoln * Clyde * Sr. Grouse * Lori * Leni * Luna * Luan * Lynn * Lucy * Lana * Lola * Lisa * Lily * Mamá * Papá * Harold * Howard Curiosidades * Este es el primer episodio completo de la serie. * Este es el último episodio que se emitirá en 2016. * Al final del tema de la canción, donde Lily estaba caminando, se convierte en un paisaje de invierno, donde Lily está usando su ropa de invierno. * En lugar de los créditos finales habituales, este episodio tiene un fondo temático de invierno, y una versión instrumental de "That's What Christmas is All About" reproducida en lugar del tema habitual del crédito final de la serie. * Este episodio revela los rostros de los padres de Lincoln por primera vez. ** Sus caras estaban ocultas hasta que bajaron las cajas de Navidad mientras hablaban con el Sr. Grouse. ** Chris Savino ha confirmado que a partir de este episodio en adelante, sus caras no se pueden ocultar más. * Este es el segundo episodio con ambiente invernal, después de "Nevada Aburrida". ** Sin embargo, a diferencia de "Nevada Aburrida", este episodio es explícitamente un día de fiesta especial. * Miguel Puga mencionó que trabajó en el guión gráfico para este episodio en una sesión de dibujo en vivo en Nickelodeon Animation Studios. * Este es el segundo episodio establecido en un día festivo, después de "El Día de las Bromas" (Día de los Inocentes). * Este es el primer papel del Sr. Grouse en la serie. Anteriormente tenía un poco de tiempo en pantalla en "El Precio de la Admisión", pero en realidad no desempeñó un papel importante en ella. * Este es el primer episodio producido para la temporada, pero es el tercero al aire. * Los ojos de papá son vistos por 5ª vez. * El cabello de Howard es de color marrón claro en vez de rojo a lo largo de todo el episodio. * Este es el primer especial de vacaciones en la serie. * Este episodio fue emitido alrededor de un mes antes de la fecha donde tiene lugar el episodio. * Este episodio tiene la mayoría de escritores y es el primero en tener el storyboard hecho por dos personas. * Esta es la primera vez que un episodio se emite en hora estelar: 7:00 pm. * Este episodio revela que el Sr. Grouse también tiene una familia grande, pero no es capaz de verlos. * Se revela que Luan intenta llegar a 12 juegos de palabras cada Navidad. * Luna siempre trata de escribir una canción para cantar cada Navidad. * Al parecer, Lola se engaña a sí misma asumiendo que la gente la ve como una niña dulce, cuando en realidad, la han ha visto como un palo de golf muy egoísta. Tal hipocresía se llama, La Moral de la Señora Dulska. * Este episodio se produce con dos partes separadas. * Este es el primer episodio en tener una alteración en la secuencia de título, y también el primero en usar una secuencia de créditos alternativa. * Innuendo: Durante la tercera canción que Luna estaba cantando, ella estaba a punto de decir "orinar". * Durante la tarjeta de título, y en algunas partes del episodio, una versión especial de vacaciones instrumentales del tema del espectáculo puede ser escuchada. * Esta es la primera vez que el Sr. Grouse llama a Lincoln por su nombre. * Esta es la segunda vez que Lisa gritó, "a pesar de ser "insensible a las emociones humanas"". La primera vez fue en "La Casa Verde". ** Esta es también la segunda vez que Lisa indica algo, la primera vez fue en "Entrometidas Pesadas". * Lisa es la única hermana Loud en no tener una media de Navidad. * El color de las medias de Navidad de cada hermano Loud (excepto Lisa), coinciden con los colores que aparecen en el Tema de Apertura, y las medias de los padres coinciden con su ropa. * Ronnie Anne es el único personaje secundario que no hizo acto de presencia. * Howard y Harold fueron presentados al cantar la canción, pero no desempeñan ningún papel en el episodio hasta entonces. * Los dones de cada uno de los hermanos Loud recibidos el día de Navidad son los siguientes: ** Lincoln - Una consola de videojuego y un trineo de reemplazo ** Lori - Bobby (Solo Bobby) ** Leni - Zapatos ** Luna - Un banjo ** Luan - Un kit de magia ** Lynn - Zapatos deportivos ** Lucy - Un busto de Edwin ** Lana - Un conjunto de juegos calabozo ** Lola - Un conjunto de juegos castillo ** Lisa - Un meteorito, un libro, y la imagen de Santa ** Lily - Un oso de peluche ** Otros regalos no estaban claros por verse, eran desconocidos, o no se los muestra en pantalla. Referencias Culturales * El título de este episodio es una parodia de la letra "ten lords a-leaping" de la canción "Los Doce Días de Navidad", y el hecho de que hay 11 niños en la familia Loud. * "Los 12 juegos de palabras de Navidad de Luan" es una parodia de la canción de Navidad, "los Doce Días de Navidad" * El conjunto de juegos de Lana, posiblemente, podría ser una referencia a una de las poblaciones de He Man and the Masters of the Universe. * Lincoln llama a su trineo, Big Red, que es similar al libro y a la serie de televisión del 2000, Clifford el Gran Perro Rojo. * La parte en la que Rita sostiene a Lily por poner una estrella en la parte superior del árbol de Navidad, es un guiño al especial de 1964, Rudolph el Reno de Nariz Roja, donde Bumble sostiene a Hermey por poner una estrella de plata en el árbol. * La imagen de Santa de Lisa tiene una apariencia similar al del otro Santa de ¡Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción!. * La diadema de cuernos de reno de Luan llevaba un aspecto similar al de oliva del libro y especial de 1999, Olive, el Otro Reno. Chistes recurrentes * Lori tratando de no abrir ningún regalo de Navidad. * Leni usando decoraciones de la casa para hacer trajes. * Luna tratando de escribir su canción de Navidad. * Luan componiendo sus 12 juegos de palabras de Navidad. * Lynn y Lucy buscando los regalos de Navidad. * Lana poniendo a prueba sus trampas de renos. * Lola haciendo buenas acciones para estar en la lista de niños buenos de Santa. * Lisa no creyendo en Santa Claus y en la amabilidad de Lola. * Lily soplando una frambuesa a los chistes de Luan. * Clyde queriendo un beso de Lori bajo un muérdago. * El Sr. Grouse diciendo "¡mi patio, mi propiedad!". * Papá queriendo que alguien tenga el gusto de probar su pudín de higos. Errores * Cuando Lana se emociona de que finalmente alcanzó un reno (que en realidad era Luan), se desconectaron las pestañas en su ojo derecho. * Cuando Lincoln abre su trineo, y se aleja, Rita, y presumiblemente papá estaban de pie en la parte superior de la cómoda, en lugar de detrás de él. Referencias #https://www.facebook.com/NickAnimationStudio/videos/10153914818275920/ en:11 Louds a Leapin' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Segunda Temporada